


One Naked Man

by plingo_kat



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, THE MARILAC MOVIE WE ALL LONGED FOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <pre>From: Simon Illyan <<span class="u">s.illyan@impsec.bar</span>>
To: Miles Vorkosigan <<span class="u">m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar</span>>
10:25 Sept 17, 758</pre>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Please do not take that to mean permission to do something typically ridiculous, such as somehow suborning the entirety of the Marilac entertainment industry.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	One Naked Man

**File Directory: …/09246e/571v/**  
**Security Clearance: I9**  
**Date Opened: Sept 18, 758 A.L.**  
**Date Closed: ONGOING**  
**Flagged Terms: Dagoola, Marilac*, NebulaLight, heaven, holovid, liberation, Prison Camp 3, Guy Tremont**

Related:  

    
    
    ... /Galactic/Marilac/Indiv/Erin_Grace 
    ... /Galactic/Marilac/Corporate/NebulaLight
    ... /ImpSec/Assets/Galactic/Dendarii_Free_Mercenary_Fleet
    ... /ImpSec/Assets/Domestic/Ivan_Vorpatril

*

FWD: Liberation of Dagoola Holovid!  

    
    
    From: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    To: Simon Illyan <s.illyan@impsec.bar>
    09:13 Sept 17, 758

> Sir,
> 
> I thought you might want to see this. Shall I tell them no? (Personally I doubt that anybody who misspells the name of the organization they want to do a “documentary” about will leak any truly damaging government secrets, but you are, of course, in charge. Sir.)
> 
> \------------ Forwarded message ------------
>     
>     
>     From: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
>     Date: 03:12 Sept 17, 758
>     Subject: Liberation of Dagoola Holovid! 
>     To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
>     
>     LiberationProp.doc  |  ConsultingLegal.doc  |  Nondisclosure.doc
>
>> Dear Admiral Naismith,
>> 
>> Due to yours and the Dendarri Free Mercenary’s recent inspiring efforts to free Marilacans from Dagoola IV Prison Camp 3, NebulaLight Productions wishes to create a documentary of events to share with the public. We have already secured the tentative agreement of Sergeant Nim Oliver and Lieutenant Lilian Tris, but we believe your insight into events would also be of great value. Please see the attached proposal and legal documents.
>> 
>> Thank you,
>> 
>> Erin Grace  
>  Line Producer  
>  NebulaLight Productions Inc.  
>  erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac  
> 

*

RE: FWD: Liberation of Dagoola Holovid!  

    
    
    From: Simon Illyan <s.illyan@impsec.bar>
    To: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    10:22 Sept 17, 758

> Vorkosigan,
> 
> _Try_ to reign in your insubordination when reporting a potential security leak, would you? That being said, ImpSec isn’t worried about the Marilacans. Play it like you’re the Admiral. Perhaps you could be trying to gain some publicity for your fleet.
> 
> I leave it to your discretion.

*

Your discretion  

    
    
    From: Simon Illyan <s.illyan@impsec.bar>
    To: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    10:25 Sept 17, 758

> Please do not take that to mean permission to do something typically ridiculous, such as somehow suborning the entirety of the Marilac entertainment industry.

*

RE: Liberation of Dagoola Holovid!  

    
    
    From: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    To: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    CC: <legal@dendfm.gal>
    15:07 Sept 18, 758

> Dear Erin,
> 
> I would of course be delighted to consult for your film. However, may I first direct you to the Dendarii legal division? As this is not merely a personal matter for me, they will be directing my legal affairs. I have CCed them in this message and they will be contacting you directly soon.
> 
> Best,
> 
> Admiral Miles Naismith  
>  Dendarii Free Mercenaries

*

Dagoola IV Holovid  

    
    
    From: Dendarii Legal Division <legal@dendfm.gal>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    25:50 Sept 25, 758
    
    NebLight_Prelim.doc

> Admiral,
> 
> After some discussion with NebulaLight Productions about your/the Dendarii Fleet’s input for their holovid about the Dagoola IV operation, we have drafted a preliminary contract (attached). Please read it over and let us know if you want to make any changes.
> 
> Pachron Rees  
>  Legal Advisory  
>  Dendarii Free Mercenaries

*

I’m famous, apparently  

    
    
    From: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    To: Ivan Vorpatril <iv.vorpatril@barryarnet.bar>
    12.45 Sept 26, 758

> The Marilacans are making a holovid out of the Dagoola IV Incident. I want to be flattered, but they’ve already spelled Dendarii as “Dendarri” and decided that my character had a tragic childhood (Admiral Naismith is an orphan). Simon has been terrifyingly bland about it, in a sardonic sort of way.
> 
> Anyways, I just thought I’d let you know. Also, mother wants you to come to dinner next week.

*

RE: Dagoola IV Holovid  

    
    
    From: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    To: Dendarii Legal Division <legal@dendfm.gal>
    14:03 Sept 26, 758
    
    NebLight_Prelim_Rev.doc

> Pachron,
> 
> My thanks for the prompt and excellent work. I’ve made a couple of small changes (highlighted in the attached).
> 
> Could we get them to call it a film ‘based on a true story’ instead of a documentary? Their desire to portray me as a quasi-messiah is frankly embarrassing.
> 
> Best, 
> 
> Admiral Miles Naismith  
>  Dendarii Free Mercenaries

*

RE: I’m famous, apparently  

    
    
    From: Ivan Vorpatril <iv.vorpatril@barryarnet.bar>
    To: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    17:58 Sept 26, 758

> HAHAHAHA
> 
> Tell your mother I’d love to come to dinner.

*

Dendarii Holovid Consulting  

    
    
    From: Dendarii Legal Division <legal@dendfm.gal>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    CC: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    00:09 Sept 28, 758
    
    Dend_NebL_Contract.doc

> Admiral,
> 
> Your revisions have been approved. Please sign and initial the attached document where indicated, then send it back to both Mr. Grace and myself. 
> 
> Pachron Rees  
>  Legal Advisory  
>  Dendarii Free Mercenaries

*

Really, Miles?  

    
    
    From: Elli Quinn <e.quinn@dendfm.gal>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    03:38 Sept 28, 758

> Miles,
> 
> What’s this I’m hearing about you/the Dendarii being asked to consult for a holovid? Tung has been muttering about how we’re in the mercenary business, not acting. Well actually he said something about dancing in front of a lens with some profanity thrown in, but you know Tung.
> 
> Tell me we aren’t being cast as some two-bit squirts who have to be saved by some other fleet, at least.
> 
> -Elli

*

RE: Really, Miles?  

    
    
    From: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    To: Elli Quinn <e.quinn@dendfm.gal>
    10:52 Sept 28, 758

> Dearest Elli,
> 
> Have you no faith in me? (Don’t answer that.) Reassure Tung that the Dendarii will be the heroes of the hour. Or hours, as the case may be; I doubt the vid will be short. The Marilacans seem very enthusiastic about our work on Dagoola IV.
> 
> Don’t worry! I’m just answering a couple of questions and maybe steering them away from any, ah, _sensitive_ information. Nothing to fret over.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Miles

*

RE: Dendarii Holovid Consulting  

    
    
    From: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    To: Dendarii Legal Division <legal@dendfm.gal>
    CC: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    11:41 Sept 28, 758 
    
    Dend_NebL_Contract.doc

> Signed. Thanks again, Pachron.
> 
> Best, 
> 
> Admiral Miles Naismith  
>  Dendarii Free Mercenaries

*

RE: Really, Miles?  

    
    
    From: Elli Quinn <e.quinn@dendfm.gal>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    12:16 Sept 28, 758

> Your assurances had the exact opposite effect. Tung called you a mealy-mouthed weasel-faced bastard, but admitted that you’ll probably have us come out smelling like roses, even from that damned prison camp. Which, as you know, is high praise for him.
> 
> I and the rest of the fleet miss you. When are you planning to come back to us?
> 
> -Elli

*

Questions and Tentative Script  

    
    
    From: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    06:23 Novaebr 14, 758
    
    OneNakedMan_Rev03.doc  |  Q_Naismith.doc

> Admiral Naismith,
> 
> I hope you are doing well! Kaz, the scriptwriter for the film, has submitted a draft of the script as well as some questions he would like you to answer. The current title is merely a working title; it will be subject to change as the script becomes more developed and we move further into production.
> 
> There is an attached forwarded email from Kaz below.
> 
> \------------ Forwarded message ------------
>     
>     
>     From: Kazin Undina lt;udinamann8@jumpspace.mar.net >
>     Date: 2:15PM Ana. 16
>     Subject: for ad. naismith 
>     To: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
>
>> All the questions are attached (+ the script) but let him know that we REALLY want answers for:
>> 
>> 1\. his vision that told him he was the One. what did he see, how did he feel, what had he endured to bring it on? what was his emotional state?  
>  2\. does he remember the exact wording of the scripture/will he send us that footage? we can’t get lt. suegar to comment  
>  3\. when we finalize casting, can he come talk to the actor we get to play him? failing that:  
>  3a. can we get some non-classified footage from the dendarri?  
>  3b. can he record himself acting out a scene or two from the script?
>> 
>> Thanks Erin, you’re a lifesaver.
>> 
>> Kaz Udina

*

RE: Questions and Tentative Script  

    
    
    From: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    To: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    CC: Dendarii Legal Division <legal@dendfm.gal>
    19:49 Novaebr 16, 758
    
    AnsweredQ.doc

> Erin,
> 
> I’ve answered most of the questions Kazin included in his document. The others may compromise operational or personnel security, so I’ll have to decline to comment on those.
> 
> As for footage, may I once again direct you to Dendarii Legal?
> 
> Best, 
> 
> Admiral Miles Naismith  
>  Dendarii Free Mercenaries

*

FWD: thanks!!  

    
    
    From: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    13:49 Novaebr 18, 758

> \------------ Forwarded message ------------
>     
>     
>     From: Kazin Undina lt;udinamann8@jumpspace.mar.net >
>     Date: 12:31AM Ana. 20
>     Subject: thanks!! 
>     To: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
>
>> tell him thanks, we’ll message you again if we need any more info. And we’ll let him know when we’ve cast his character too.
>> 
>> Kazin Udina

*

Casting!  

    
    
    From: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    13:11 Dudec 6, 758

> Admiral Naismith,
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that we have cast Den Morgan as the lead man for _The Greatest Escape_. As development for this film progresses, NebulaLight may continue to contact the Dendarii fleet and yourself for more information as per your contract(s).
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Erin Grace  
>  Line Producer  
>  NebulaLight Productions Inc.  
>  erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac  
> 

*

Update  

    
    
    From: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    To: Mother <cordelianaismith@barrayarnet.bar>
    09:13 Dudec 10, 758

> Mother,
> 
> Hope you and Father are settling well in Sergyar. As per familial marching orders I have been keeping myself out of trouble: a relatively easy feat since I’ve been confined to bed rest after the surgery (it went fine, as scheduled).
> 
> The true depths of boredom have been staved off by this Marilac movie business – I’m sure Ivan has mentioned it to you.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your son  
>  Miles

*

RE: Update  

    
    
    From: Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan <cordelianaismith@barrayarnet.bar>
    To: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    16:27 Dudec 11, 758

> Love,
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, we (your father and I, although he may not express it) are glad you’re communicating with us instead of gallivanting off into nearly-certain death, but your writ-messages leave rather much to be desired. I tried to call the house but you weren’t in residence. When you have a moment, call back?
> 
> Your father also sends his love,  
>  Cordelia

*
    
    
    vorkosigan_residence_vidcom003825_00_16_22_11_12_758.flv  |  3.2MB  |  00:13:54

Recorded: 16:22 Dudec 11, 758

*
    
    
    vorkosigan_residence_vidcom003825_00_22_09_12_12_758.flv  |  16.8MB  |  00:57:03

Recorded: 22:09 Dudec 12, 758

*

FW: Casting!  

    
    
    From: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    To: Elli Quinn <e.quinn@dendfm.gal>
    17:29 Dudec 13, 758

> Elli-love,
> 
> Can you believe this?? He’s much too blonde to be me.
> 
> \------------ Forwarded message ------------
>     
>     
>     From: Erin Grace <erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac>
>     To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
>     13:11 Dudec 6, 758
>
>> Admiral Naismith,
>> 
>> We are pleased to inform you that we have cast Den Morgan as the lead man for _The Greatest Escape_. As development for this film progresses, NebulaLight may continue to contact the Dendarii fleet and yourself for more information as per your contract(s).
>> 
>> Regards,
>> 
>> Erin Grace  
>  Line Producer  
>  NebulaLight Productions Inc.  
>  erin.grace@neblight.prod.mac  
> 

*

RE: FW: Casting!
    
    
    From: Elli Quinn <e.quinn@dendfm.gal>
    To: Admiral Naismith <m.naismith@dendfm.gal>
    03:57 Dudec 14, 758

> Miles,
> 
> If that’s your only complaint, then there’s something seriously wrong with you. Honestly, _The Greatest Escape?_ Let me predict the future: this is going to be a disaster.
> 
> \- Elli

*

HOW COULD YOU
    
    
    From: Ivan Vorpatril <iv.vorpatril@barryarnet.bar>
    To: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    13:46 Jule 23, 774

> I can't believe you kept this from me! Actually I can. Okay, I can’t believe it took me so long to find this! Have you shown this movie to Ekaterin? Your kids??? I may actually have strained something laughing. 

*

RE: HOW COULD YOU
    
    
    From: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
    To: Ivan Vorpatril <iv.vorpatril@barryarnet.bar>
    14:02 Jule 23, 774

> Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea (three YEARS ago, yeesh) after I read _The Borders of Infinity_. After the shivers were over, the idea occurred to me that in order to make a movie, the Marilacans probably had to consult with the Dendarii, right?? RIGHT???
> 
> Also, many thanks to bamboocounting over at tumblr, who helped make this fic a reality. Mostly by nodding along when I'd scream stuff like "HAHAHA TOO BLONDE" at them.


End file.
